


Here I Stand

by haeym



Series: Baby, One More Thing [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in their trainee days, Changmin encountered a boy with strong will and a heart full of love - for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the story Changmin likes to tell - how Yunho told him to leave the idol business.

Uncomfortable is the word. Nervous is your state. You thought they knew that he dislikes you so. So, why?

  
You stand still, barely breathing. You wear a mask, it gives nothing away. The boy on your right – Kim Jaejoong, yes, that was his name – is the only solace you can get as all five of you are smashed together for a picture. Cold sweat dampens your hands and your mouth is dry. Why does it have to be this way? Why can't they rearrange and move you to stand next to the boy with squeaky voice and round face.

 

Changmin is silent but his mind is screaming. 

 

Yunho steps closer, almost touching and the youngest pinches his eyes close, hoping that no one notices. He feels like exploding, heart thrumming inside the fragile cage. He can feel Yunho's breathing, his heady presence without needing to open his eyes. It's quite overwhelming, really.

 

But then, despite all the hatred Changmin thinks he can sense, a hand slides around his waist, pulling him close, close to the leader, movement invisible to everyone else. Changmin is extremely grateful for the blind spot this Jaejoong guy is providing when Yunho pulls him closer. His hand is steady against Changmin's waist and he is sure he can literally feel all the affection and warmth spreading to his numb body via that subtle action. Like liquid affection poured on him. 

 

Yunho is gentle but his expression gives nothing away. He slides his hand down to Changmin's thigh, letting it linger there for a while. His hand trembles, just slightly, and he hopes that Changmin won't notice his hesitation. 

 

Suddenly, Changmin is leaning back, his shoulder touching Yunho's chest. It's barely there but Yunho feels it nonetheless. The leader wants to scream 'I am so sorry' but instead he just moves his hand to Changmin's back to stroke him absentmindedly. He can't now tell him now, not in the middle of a photoshoot.

 

He can see how Changmin's lips quirk upwards though. 

 

A shy smile is dancing on his features.

 

And what Yunho wants to do now is to give him a hug, to smother the youngest in his never-ending love. To embrace him until the time runs out and the world ends. All this because Yunho is sorry and he thinks he might be in love. At least a little. At least with Changmin. Only with Changmin. But the boy doesn't need to know yet. 

 

The first thing is to win Changmin back.

 

Completely. 

 

*

 

Later that night, when the schedule for the day is finished and when it's time to go home, you take his hand and give it a squeeze. You two slip away from the center of the attention and in the dark hallway, he pulls you in his embrace and murmurs apologies into your ear. You hug him a little tighter, face buried deep into his collar when he lets you to taste the sweetest of the emotions. 


End file.
